Je l'aimais et pourtant je l'ai tuée
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Et non contrairement à ce que l'on pense ce n'est pas du KratosxAnna. Mithos réflechit à la mort de Pronyma, enfermé dans son Cristal du Cruxis. Il se rend compte de l'erreur de sa vie. Avec elle, il aurait pu continuer à vivre.


_**Hello les gens!**_

_**Bon là je me lance dans quelque chose de périlleux: un YggdrasillxPronyma!**_

_**Un couple que l'on voit pas souvent!**_

_**Disclamer: Malheureusement Pronyma n'est pas à moi TT**_

_**Couple: PronymaxYggdrasill**_

_**Résumé: Peu après sa défaite face à Lloyd le jour de la mort de Pronyma, Mithos, dans son cristal du Cruxis, réfléchit et se rend compte de la grosse connerie qu'il a faite.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Je l'aimais et pourtant**_

Il avait perdu. Perdu face au fils de Kratos, ce traître. Le grand Mithos Yggdrasill, chef du Cruxis et des Désians, était désormais juste une âme coincée dans son cristal. Pitoyable, vraiment pitoyable.

Si Pronyma avait été là, elle l'aurait aidé et ramené à Derris Kharlan. Pour la peine, elle aurait eu l'autorisation d'y habiter avec lui. Mais Pronyma n'était plus, elle avait rejoint les étoiles. Il était bien placé pour le savoir car c'est lui qui l'avait tué.

Pourtant elle lui avait était fidèle, si fidèle. Elle tuait pour lui, elle l'avait protégé, elle l'aidait et elle l'aimait. Il n'était pas aveugle, il l'avait remarqué.

C'était lui qui l'avait sorti de la misère dans laquelle elle vivait. Née à Flanoir, ses parents furent tués par un incendie. Elle avait alors quinze ans. On l'expulsa de la ville, condamnée à vivre dans les plaines enneigées. Son regard devint haineux dès qu'elle voyait un humain ou un elfe. Mithos l'avait repéré lors d'une virée afin de s'assurer de la limitation du développement de la magie-technologie. La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était ses cheveux: verts comme Martel. Plus foncés certes mais comme Martel.

**-Dis moi quel est ton rêve le plus cher?** Lui avait-il demandé lorsqu'il l'aborda

**- Un monde pour les gens entre deux races comme moi.**

**- Alors suis-moi et deviens un membre du Cruxis.**

Il lui tendit la main, sans sourire, mais Pronyma avait ressenti à son contact une franchise et une sincérité fascinante.

Elle avait débuté en tant que désiane. Elle était ce qu'on pouvait appeler « une employée modèle », à tel point qu'il la promut au rang de Cardinale désiane. Là encore, elle fut parfaite. Alors il lui confia la direction des Cardinaux désians, au grand dam de Kvar et Rodyle.

A chaque promotion qu'il lui accordait, elle rayonnait, elle redoublait d'ardeur pour ne pas le décevoir. Sa loyauté était sans faille. Elle n'hésitait pas à se salir les mains pour son « sauveur ».

Son premier échec fut aux Monts Fooji, quand ce fichu bâtard né de l'union de Kratos et du projet Angelus A012 la battit afin de protéger Colette, celle qui devait devenir le corps de sa sœur. Il ne put lui en vouloir longtemps, elle semblait si triste de ne pas avoir pu l'aider.

Pronyma avait toujours était efficace et loyale, un échec pouvait arriver à tous.

Vint le jour où le groupe de l'Elue s'échappa de Welgaia. Génis lui avait lancé une attaque magique, Pronyma l'attaqua en retour afin de protéger son maître. Mithos protégea Génis en raison de l'amitié qu'il avait pour lui. Là non plus il ne put lui en vouloir. Elle voulait le protéger, encore une preuve de sa loyauté. Puis vint le jour où Martel aurait dû revenir. Là aussi, dans le but de gagner du temps afin que Dame Martel puisse ressusciter, elle combattit une seconde fois le bâtard de fils de Kratos. Il était encore plus fort qu'aux Monts Fooji, elle perdit. Blessée, elle se tourna alors vers lui en lui quémandant pour la toute première fois de l'aide. Elle l'appela par son prénom et là, pris de colère il la tua.

Pourtant, Mithos se rendit compte de sa cruauté, elle qui l'avait servi fidèlement pendant treize ans, de jour comme de nuit, présente chaque jour.

Plus jamais il ne reverrait son sourire quand il la félicitait. Plus jamais il ne la verrait rayonner comme elle le faisait quand il lui donnait un rang ou une responsabilité plus grande. Son cœur se serra et s'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait sans doute fait. Elle était morte, il l'avait tué.

Quelle bêtise! Il était sans doute tombée amoureux de cette demi-elfe dès qu'il l'avait rencontrée, sinon, pourquoi se sentait-il si bien quand il la voyait sourire, radieuse. Pourquoi avait-il tout fait pour la rendre heureuse au possible avec ses promotions? Cette chaleur quand elle était auprès de lui dans la même pièce.

Il l'avait tué. Il l'aimait et il l'avait tué. En la tuant, il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Pronyma. Je vais retourner chez moi avec ma sœur, là je reprendrai possession de mon corps. Je combattrai Lloyd et il me tuera. Je vais te retrouver, il va m'aider à me suicider. Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour.....pardonne moi, je t'aime. Il n'y a des amours qui ne sont unis que dans la mort, je vais te retrouver bientôt.**

Lloyd tua en effet Mithos et détruisit son cristal du Cruxis. Les mondes furent réunifiés et l'arbre de vie ramené à la vie avec sa sœur, gardienne de cette arbre.

**-Je l'aimais et pourtant je l'ai tuée. Martel est revenue à la vie, je peux partir en paix. **

Son âme atteignit les Cieux. Pronyma l'attendait, radieuse et souriante, sans une once de rancune envers lui. Il n'y a des amours qui ne sont unis que dans la mort mais ce sont les plus beaux car ils vivent pour l'éternité dans les nuages.

**-Comme promis, Pronyma, je t'ai rejoins.**

Elle lui sourit et, leurs deux âmes en paix, ils purent trouver le repos éternel.

_**FIN**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**J'espère ne pas avoir été trop guimauve ou OOC avec Mithos. Pour le passé de Pronyma j'ai inventé.**_

_**Reviews or not?**_


End file.
